This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Propshafts for cars and trucks typically are employed to transmit rotary power from an input device, such as a transmission or a transfer case, to an output device, such as an axle assembly. Some vehicle manufacturers require that a propshaft collapse in an axial direction to a specified length upon the application of a compressive force directed along the longitudinal axis of the propshaft. Heretofore, compliance with such requirements has entailed the forming of the propshaft with two concentrically arranged tubular members having relatively long splined segments that are matingly engaged to one another. Moreover, the splined segments employ a pattern of circumferentially spaced apart teeth and valleys around the entire circumference of each tubular member. Such designs typically employ more teeth than are needed to transmit the torsional load across the tubular members, which increases the cost and complexity of the tubular members and the tooling to produce them. Moreover, the long splined segments are relatively expensive to manufacture. Consequently, there remains a need in the art for an improved telescoping propshaft.